Darkness and Light
by TheMasterLink
Summary: Everything is back to the way its supposed to be. Sora and Riku are home again, and the worlds are safe. Not for long. The darkness is stronger than ever, will light be able to purge what threatens all existance?


TheMasterLink: Hey there, welcome to the fanfic. I've been writing (typing actually) fanfics for a long time. Actually, I have no idea for how long I have, but its been awhile. Usually I make comedy stories that turn out really well (coughkingdomheartsfordummiescough) but for this one I'm going to go with the traditional action/adventure fanfic. Here I go.(gulp)

**Chapter 1: The Darkness Creates**

Sora opened his eyes to the sound of the ocean, and the endless blue sky right in front of him. He had been dozing on the sandy shore of Destiny Islands as he always did. One year had passed since he had defeated Xemnas and destroyed organization XIII. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey never visited because of the world links that had been once again broken. Not seeing them was the only thing that Sora regretted from going home. To his true home. He and his best friends-Riku and Kairi-still lived on Destiny Islands, their bond closer than ever. Once he left the islands and went on his grand adventure everyone he knew was gone. Finally being back together after being apart for so long helped their friendship grow. The adventure changed Sora's life, but also destroyed it until he was back home.

His adventure changed his life in many ways, but one thing that happened in the very beginning of it all rang clear as a bell to him. The mysterious figure that was in the secret place had told him that he knew nothing and understood nothing. Now he knew all about the worlds that existed, and had made friends on every one of them. He had changed. The sky also changed as he lay on the shore, his mind wandering from subject to subject. The light blue that once was the sky's color had turned to black and lightning streaked across the sky. A storm was making its way to the island, and a big one at that. Sora scrambled to his feet and ran to get Riku and Kairi. He searched far and wide across the island but saw nothing but the storm approaching quickly. Quickly he ran into the secret place where they might be and stopped at the entrance. 2 gleaming yellow eyes stared at him from the entrance of the cavern and quickly faded into the darkness.

'Was that a heartless?!' Sora thought to himself as he raced inside.

The corridor leading into the main room was darker than it ever had been, but no eyes watched him as he stumbled in the darkness. To Sora the darkness was too thick, and he found himself bumping into the walls constantly in an effort to find his way through. It seemed as if he was lost for hours, but finally he found his way out of the cave and into the storm. While he was in there trying to find his way through the hallway the storm had caught up to the island and was ripping it apart. The shack to his left that Sora once knew as a small form of shelter was nothing more than a few splinters splattered around the ground. A strike of lightning struck the entrance to the Secret Place, causing rocks to fall and cover up the entrance to it. The lightning had struck the wooden support that had once held up the entrance but was now a pile of stones. The next thing he knew it, Riku was standing beside Sora with a keyblade in hand.

"Sora, summon your keyblade. The darkness is brewing again," Riku was serious but relaxed.

"Where did you come from?" Sora asked. "And wheres Kairi?"

"I was searching for the source of the darkness, but I couldn't find it and came searching for you. I have no idea where Kairi is though."

Sora winced. Kairi was nowhere to be found and the darkness had once again risen up against light. Without thinking he summoned the keyblade and stared out into the sea which was eclipsed in the darkness of the sky. Riku stood like a statue, not looking at all away from the vast sea laid out before them. They waited for a long while, not moving an inch as the storm further attacked the island. 30 minutes. 40 minutes. 1 hour. It seemed like an eternity to Sora, but his mind was racing from situation to situation, trying to think about what the source could be. A long, loud groan finally brought Sora back into reality. The ground was shaking furiously and the seas waves were tall and fierce. He finally realized that the source of the darkness was in the sea itself. Another groan issued from the sea which was whipping about without an end. Finally a large figure emerged from the surface of the water about 50 feet away from the shore. It towered over the island itself and carried a large sword that was sharper than a saw and deadlier than a scorpion's sting. The colossus of darkness was at Sora's doorstep, and stepping towards him with a look of rage in its eyes.


End file.
